1. Field of the Invention
This invention is generally directed to dental and periodontal implements and especially to medicinal fluid applicators in the form of scalers and curettes which include a source of fluid supply so that controlled amounts of the fluid may be directed to an area adjacent the cutting blade of such implements for purposes of applying medicinal fluids including germicidals, anesthetics, soothing agents and the like to the tissue adjacent the teeth being treated. The implements are supplied with a source of fluid through appropriate inlets or valves positioned within the handle of the implements. Each implement includes a channel through the shank which connects the blade to the handle of the implement through which the appropriate fluid may be dispensed in controlled amounts as the implement is manipulated with respect to the surface being treated. The medication is used before treatment, such as scaling, to reduce the infectious organisms present and possible further infection systemically. Also, the medication will reduce pain in the inflamed areas of all gum areas so as to make treatment less painful and reduce bleeding. Further applications may be made immediately after treatment, so the patient will have less pain for the next hour or so.
In some embodiments, the fluid may be supplied to the implement by way of separate meters which can be connected to the implement and which will regulate the quantity of fluid to within several 1/100ths of a milliliter or more. In other embodiments, the source of fluid supply will be a reservoir of about 1-3 quarts from which fluid is supplied through a conduit associated with a conventional dental fluid and air supply system. Such systems are subject to air pressure of up to about 35 pounds per square inch which pressure forces liquid through a conduit when an appropriate foot pedal operated control is activated. Fluid conveyed through the conduit or tubing is introduced either into one of two inlet ports in a double bladed instrument (single port in a single bladed instrument) or through an adjustable valve in an instrument handle which is selectively operated to direct fluid to one of the blade areas of a double bladed instrument. The valves and the openings and channels in the instruments may be of a specific size or dimension to regulate fluid flow from an instrument.